


I've Always Thought the World of You

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Scheming, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, kind of, lost control over magic, secret marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor, Crown Prince of Jotunheim is sent with his brother to handle a skirmish on Vanaheim. Loki gets jealous when he sees two women fawning all over Thor.Or: Thor schemes, Loki cries, feelings are revealed and then Loki gets fingered in public.Written for Raven Brings Light for the Secret Santa Thorki Edition 2018. I hope you enjoy! :D





	I've Always Thought the World of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts).



For centuries the Nine Realms were mostly peaceful, working together to keep their citizens happy and well fed. Even so, there were some who were unhappy with Asgard’s rule, and every so often skirmishes would break out in isolated areas across the Nine Realms. Usually, a few well-placed soldiers would be enough to subdue the miscreants, but on the rare occasion it took more than Asgard could offer, and the All-father was forced to call upon those from the other Realms for help. Loki and Thor readily agreed to help when Odin called upon their father, Laufey, king of Jötunheim for aid, and along with a few of their Jötunn guards, they joined the fight. Together, Asgard, Jötunheim, Álfheim and a few unlikely warriors from Muspelheim fought valiantly and pushed back the marauders, killing and capturing many of them.

Instead of brute force like his brother, Loki had used his seiðr, weaving spell after spell to distract and confuse, while Thor’s lightning, along with icy rain and frozen snow crashed down upon their heads; the lightning only hit those they were fighting against. Loki had to stop several times to watch his beautiful brother; blue skin flushed purple and eyes turned white as his lightning danced over the muscular body. It had made him hard, and he’d nearly come in his leather skirts when Thor turned to look at him mid-battle. The air had suddenly gotten too thin and had Loki not had a force field around himself he would have been dead by a marauder’s sword. 

Instead, he turned just in time to see the weapon come down upon him, his force field deflecting the blow at the same time Thor landed in front of him with Mjölnir in hand and looking every bit the god he was. Loki could do nothing but stare as Thor thrust out a hand, lightning flinging out to wrap around their foe and pull them forward into Loki’s magic, effectively ending their life. The battle ended swiftly after that, the two brothers working together in a way they’d never done before but was very effective in both defeating the enemy and giving Loki a new perspective on his feelings for Thor. 

It was utterly irrational of course, it wasn’t as if he’d not seen Thor fight before, but for some reason, this fight had been different and seeing Thor pull a Vanir barmaid onto his lap and flirt so outrageously set Loki’s blood to boiling. He ground his teeth together, hand tightening on his tankard of mead as he watched his brother flirt. Thor’s beautiful blue skin contrasted nicely to the olive skin coloured maiden as he slid his hand up her muscled thigh. Next, to him, an Asgardian warrior leaned over to whisper in Thor’s ear, her dark locks mixing with Thor’s blond in a way that reminded Loki of him and Thor when they were making love.

The two princes’ affair started in adolescence when hormones spiked, and they found a need for release but nowhere to do so. The only two of equal size on Jötunheim, they’d naturally turned towards one another eager to explore each other’s bodies. It was their first time when they’d discovered Thor was different, having only one sex where usually the Jötunar had two. When they were old enough to explore the realms on their own, they’d seek other companions for their sexual desires but always migrated back towards one another never jealous of other conquests. But something changed in Loki when they found out Thor’s true parentage and realised they weren’t related by blood; that Thor was the first born son to Odin and rightful heir of Asgard. 

The Æsir warrior leaned closer to Thor, and Loki had to choke back a growl as she laughed at something Thor had just said. Her hand settled with familiarity against Thor’s thigh; very high up on his thigh. Loki wanted to stab her in the eye, and his dagger materialised in his hand without him being conscious of the action. He set it aside gently, not trusting himself to not use it when she leaned in even closer, her lips brushed Thor’s ear and Loki’s control over his seiðr snapped. Everything made of glass or ceramic in the entire tavern shattered abruptly, startling everyone and causing the Æsir cow and Vanir barmaid to pull away. There was mass confusion as people sat stunned, looking around the tavern, but Thor’s eyes were trained on Loki, narrowed slightly as he stared. Loki looked back, red eyes slightly wide in surprise before he got up suddenly and left, pushing his way through the crowded streets. 

”Is there a reason you ruined everyone’s fun, Brother?” Thor asked walking up behind him and wrapping an arm around Loki’s waist, effectively halting his steps. His large hand settled warm and comfortable on Loki’s abdomen. 

”It wasn’t on purpose,” Loki muttered. Thor’s hand tightened, pulling him back against the chiselled body as the Thunderer laughed. ”It wasn't!” he protested with a glare, ”but does the Æsir cow have to hang on you like that?”

Thor looked confused, and Loki had to suppress a shudder as his brother's hand crept lower, fingers dipping into the belt around his waist to absently trace the heritage line on his hip. Loki just barely managed to suppress a shudder. ”Æsir cow?” he asked in confusion then smiled wickedly. ”Are you jealous of Lady Sif, Brother?”

Again Loki scowled and folded his arms like a petulant child as he and Thor walked through the streets of Vanaheim’s central city. ”No,” he muttered too quiet for Thor to hear. ”But we are not truly brothers, are we? No, you’re Æs. An Odinson,” Loki sneered. ”It isn't too much of a leap to determine you may wish to learn more about the Aesir. And she is pretty, I guess. For a Æs.”

Thor stopped, which brought Loki to a stop as well. The streets were still crowded, even at night, and lit by magic orbs of light floating through the air in lazy sways. It was quite romantic, but thor paid attention to none of it as he turned Loki to him and cupped his brother’s cheeks. ”Is that what this is about, Brother? You’re worried I’ll leave you?” The tears gathering in Loki’s eyes weren’t planned in the least, but when Thor reached up to gently wipe them away, he couldn't help the sob that escaped. ”Oh, Loki,” Thor whispered and pulled Loki into his chest, wrapping strong arms around him and holding him tightly. 

Only a token protest and struggle was given before Loki curled against Thor’s chest and held on. He sobbed again when a large hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly. ”It-,” Loki sniffed, ”it isn’t a leap to figure you would want to learn more about the Æsir now that you know you’re one of them.” His voice was almost a plea for Thor to understand him. “Already you’ve stopped taking the potion to keep you looking Jötunn.” He sniffed again, a fresh wave of tears falling down his cheeks before Thor wiped them away. 

The kiss was unexpected, especially in public, but Loki welcomed it, kissing back with passion. It went on, Thor exploring his brother’s mouth with gentle nips and sucks before flicking his tongue inside for a taste. The outside world melted away, as Loki’s mouth was thoroughly taken and he couldn’t help moaning as he clung to Thor. ”Thor,” he groaned against his brother's mouth.

”I do want to learn more of the Æsir,” Thor admitted not taking his lips very far from Loki’s, ”but I will never leave you, Loki. You, my brother, are most important to me.” He pulled Loki back in, his hands exploring the markings at Loki's back under the furs he wore around his shoulders. Thor’s markings which had always been a stark white etching against his smooth skin were nearly gone. “I won’t leave you behind.”

Another sob worked its way out of Loki’s chest, and he pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself as if he were cold. He turned, walking down the street again as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. Thor followed. “You can’t promise me that,” Loki hissed, sniffling. “You can’t promise that when you decide to demand your rightful place on Asgard, taking the crown from that oaf Baldr that you won’t forget about me. You can’t promise me that!” Loki flushed, realising he was yelling.

Instead of answering right away, Thor pulled Loki close, letting his brother cry out his frustration. Thor’s arms tightened around Loki as the younger prince sobbed, clutching at Thor’s furs to keep him as close as possible. “I can promise, Loki,” Thor whispered. “I can promise because no matter where I go, you will never leave my mind. If I take the throne of Asgard, I will abdicate my right to Jötunheim leaving you crown prince.” He pulled back, wiping Loki’s tears. 

There was a sudden jostling from citizens making their way through the streets, and Loki looked up from Thor’s chest realising they were in standing in the flow of traffic and nearly causing a scene. Though looking back at his brother showed Thor unconcerned about any of it. He was about to suggest heading back to their rooms when the arm around his waist tightened, and they were walking to an outside venue. 

It was beautifully lit with tiny twinkling lights of every colour imagined giving the only illumination to the area. Against a far wall was a stage with performers entertaining with an acrobatic act. Thor took them to a table along the side of the stage covered in shadow where they could continue their conversation. Instead of helping Loki to his own chair, Thor pulled his brother onto his lap and pressed a kiss below Loki’s ear. As they settled, Thor signalled for mead and bread to be brought over. “You have nothing to fear. If we are not related by blood, and we both hold a crown, imagine the kind of union we could form between our two peoples when we solidify a bond. Together we can bring the Nine Realms into a new age of prosperity.” 

Loki turned to stare at his brother, ignoring the serving maiden as she placed a platter of meats, cheeses and bread down on the table along with wine and mead. It was a good plan, and Loki was slightly insulted he hadn’t been the one to think of it, though it was a plan that would end in war between Thor and Baldr if the young Asgardian wanted to protest Thor’s claim. Still, if they united Jötunheim and Asgard, as Thor was suggesting, the Nine Realms could get no stronger With time they would be able to bring in other realms, uniting even more worlds under their leadership. “It is a good plan,” Loki whispered wiping his tears. 

Thor’s laugh was loud and jovial making Loki smile in spite of his reservations about Thor’s promises. He tore off some bread and cheese and ate them more out of something to do than any real hunger. “I understand your need to explore your heritage,” he whispered, fidgeting with the bread in his hand. “I don’t like it, but I understand. I don’t want you to forget me.” He glanced at Thor, and even with the small distance between them, it was still hard to make out his features in the nearly non-existent lighting. It was also hard to admit such a thing, even to Thor; need was a weakness, and Loki was loath ever to appear weak.

Finger crept along the inside of Loki’s thigh making him gasp. They continued their path, moving higher until they were pressing against his most sensitive areas. “I could never forget you,” Thor whispered hotly, his hand wrapping around Loki’s cock and stroking lazily to the soft music playing from the stage. Thor’s other hand gently brushed against the lips of Loki’s centre, teasing the outside but refusing to slip in. Loki choked back a moan, eyes still wet from tears, and no doubt he wasn’t looking his best but here Thor was, fingering him in public. “I’ve always thought the world of you, Loki,” Thor continued to whisper as his hands worked between his brother’s thighs, “and whether on Asgard or Jötunheim, that will not change.” 

The words were soft and whispered against Loki’s ear, but his entire being was centred on what Thor was doing between his legs. One hand was stroking his cock with too slow movements for him to get off while the other finally slid into his body. Already he was wet and quivering, no doubt leaking against Thor’s lap and all over his hand but Thor didn’t seem to care in the least. He knew just how to stroke, how to rub to bring Loki to completion, but was holding back. On stage, a new set of performers were taking their spot, a dance with outfits similar to that of the Jotunnar but with silks where the Jotunnar wore leathers. At any other time, Loki would have been interested in learning the new dance that made it appear as though the one moving had no bones. She moved around the stage with a grace Loki had rarely seen, but all too soon he was closing his eyes and arching into Thor’s grasp.

Behind him, Loki could feel his brother’s erection pressing hotly against the small of his back, but neither made any move to free it, and Thor seemed more than content to drive Loki wild. His hand slid up Thor’s chest to curl around the back of his neck, his nails digging into the tendons at the base of Thor’s skill as he arched and writhed. “Thor,” he gasped as another finger was added inside him and Thor’s hand sped up on his cock with the timing of the music. He barely choked down a groan when the fingers inside him brushed against his most sensitive bundle of nerves lighting up every neuron in his body. He shook and quaked; his back pressed to Thor’s chest and his legs spread wide over his brother’s lap as he was held tight and played with without mercy. “Please!” He moaned finally, the music drowning out how loud he’d been.  
His brother laughed, a breathless sound that made Loki shudder. “No matter what happens, Loki,” Thor whispered in his ear. His hand tightened on Loki’s cock and stroked faster as his fingers continued to rub over the bundle of nerves inside him. “No matter where I go,” he whispered again, biting down on Loki’s earlobe and flicking his tongue against a heritage line. “No matter what planet I am on, you will always be mind. And I will always be yours.” 

With a cry, Loki came. His nails dug into the back of Thor’s neck with such force he was sure he was drawing blood, but Thor didn’t even twitch, he continued to stroke Loki through the orgasm and worked his quim to pull a second release from him. Thor was always thorough and very smug. The act on stage switched again to a fire show as Loki came down from his high. He sat back against Thor’s chest panting and utterly spent and watched the act for a moment, they were quite good, the movements set to music and kept in time with a steady beat. Though he hadn't finished, Thor seemed content to run his hands over Loki’s body and lick the juices from his hand while he watched the performers in front of them.

Still panting with his body tingling pleasantly Loki frowned and turned his head. “Did you propose to me earlier?”

Thor grinned, his strong hips rocking up to rub his erection against his brother’s ass. “A good way to unit Jötunheim and Asgard together don’t you think, Brother?”

Loki scowled then laughed softly. “When did you become so clever and devious?”

The drumbeat ended, and the performers took a bow as Thor watched them over Loki’s shoulder, a smug grin on his face. “A lifetime spent in your company made it a necessity for survival. Do you like my plan then?”

Thor was of two worlds, first born to Asgard but a part of Jötunheim. He was a skilled warrior deadly with his hammer; he was headstrong but kind and enjoyed the tricks Loki played nearly as much as Loki did. He would be a good king, a great king even and bringing Asgard and Jötunheim together under an unbreakable marriage bond would push the Nine Realms into a new era. It was the perfect plan even if Loki had not been the one to think of it.

More than a good plan, it was the promise of a marriage formed of love and comfortable familiarity. The surroundings melted around them until they were sitting in bed in their room at the inn, both now gloriously naked. Loki turned to straddle his brother’s lap intent on bringing him pleasure as he had had not so many minutes before. He smiled and answered both questions posed to him with a single word-

“Yes.”


End file.
